Awkward Anniversary
by Whalefox
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Kiba has his and Hinata's one year anniversary all planned out but he may have left out a teeny-tiny detail Could be considered a lime. KibaxHinata Kibahina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Awkward Anniversary**

Kiba was so excited today he could barely stand it. Him and Hinata had made it to their one-year anniversary and he had their night all planned out. He had told Hinata that he had an amazing evening for them planned. But being the teenage boy he was, he couldn't help himself when his little devil showed up and whispered a nice little idea to prelude the events of the evening. So in accordance to his plan, he had told Hinata to meet him at his place two hours before they actually had to even leave to make their reservation. He smiled to himself as he got ready for this extra little surprise for Hinata. _"Well, not that small,"_ Kiba smiled to himself.

Hinata was nervous. She knew that Kiba had been planning tonight for a least two weeks and she knew he had plans to take her out to a fancy restaurant. She did find that her meeting him at his place at five to go to the restaurant did seem a little strange but maybe he just wanted her to help him pick out an outfit she would like. And seeing as how she did not have much expertise in that department she had invited Ino over to help.

Ino couldn't believe that Kiba and Hinata had been going out for a year now. It was now official, Ino was the only one of the girls who was without a boyfriend. Sakura had Naruto, Hinata had Kiba, and Tenten had met some jounin who she had been on a mission with about two months ago. She sighed.

"What's wro-wrong Ino-chan?" asked Hinata with a look of concern.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking how you all have some guy and I don't. But given the boys in this village I think it's a good thing. Let's get your make-up done and then get you dressed over at Kiba's. Maybe he wants to watch the very first movie he saw with you. Or maybe he made you dinner and since he thinks it'll be terrible and the restaurant is his back-up."

Hinata smiled as Ino rambled on about the possibilities of what Kiba had planned for her until one certain topic slipped out of the blond's mouth.

"What if he wants to propose to yo-"

"WHAT!?" Hinata screamed, well at least in her manner of screaming. "H-he wou-wouldn't pro-propo-propose aft-after a-a ye-year, wou-would h-he? An-and we-we're on-only seve-sevente-seventeen."

Ino giggled at Hinata's outburst, "It was a joke Hinata. Calm down, you'll make me mess up your make-up."

After Ino was done with her make-up, Hinata got out her clothing options for the evening and had Ino help her pick out between the four dresses she had out. The girls ended up picking a navy blue strapless dress that went down to the middle of her thighs, matching high heels, a silver necklace and matching small earrings in the shape of flowers. Ino had curled her hair and then put it up in a messy bun while letting a few strands here and there fall down around her face. She had on a light pink lipstick, a pale lavender eye shadow, mascara and a light coat of blush. Afterwards Ino had agreed with Hinata to walk with her to Kiba's just in case, as Hinata thought, he would want help with his outfit. If they knew what was waiting for them, Ino would have skipped the blush.

After about a fifteen minute walk the girls arrived at Kiba's house. Hinata knew that his sister and mom had gone on a mission and had taken Akamaru with them to help with tracking their target, so when she knocked she knew it would be Kiba who would answer her.

"Come on in Hinata! The door's unlocked!" Kiba shouted from inside.

Hinata opened the door and as soon as her and Ino stepped inside the house their faces grew so crimson they might as well have just eaten jalapeños.

Kiba's smirk faltered and the condom he had in his mouth fell to the ground as he blushed upon seeing not just Hinata but also Ino walk into his living room, in direct view of him leaning back against the kitchen wall .

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Ino at the sight of Kiba standing there in an unbuttoned black dress shirt, black pants pulled down to right above his manhood and barefoot. Evidently, Kiba like to keep it shaved, at least from what she saw.

"I-Ino! Wha-what are yo-you do-doing here!?" Kiba couldn't help but shout when he saw her.

"I was helping out Hinata out and she wanted me to come over to help you get ready for your...date?" Ino's statement turned into a question as she looked at Kiba with her mouth wide open as she looked to the ground and eyed the wrapper that fell to the ground.

"DOES THAT SAY WHAT I THINK IT DOES!?" Ino continued on with her scream-asking.

Hinata finally managed to look up, albeit still blushing like crazy. "Ye-yes i-it do-does Ino-chan..." Kiba looked away from the two girls and began rubbing the back of his head as the topic of his size came up between them.

"Extra-large!"

Kiba sighed. At least she screamed that quietly. He was not expecting the next question however.

"Wait. You two have done it! When did you guys start? I can't believe Hinata would..."

The couple couldn't look up, let alone at each other as Ino kept rambling on.

"Hold on," Ino said putting her hands out to the side while shaking her head. "That explains it. You two first had sex, when was it...about five months ago. Yeah, that has to be it. You, me and Lee had gone on that mission with Gai-sensei and you said you were having trouble walking because you sprained your legs training the day before."

Hinata blushed even more furiously, as did Kiba. The dog boy however, couldn't suppress a slight smile from knowing he made it hard for her to walk the next few days. Luckily, it was just a restocking mission to gather more materials and food for the village.

As Ino continued on her rant, Kiba cleared his throat quite loudly to get her attention. Ino stopped and realized she had been ranting for about fifteen minutes now.

"I'm sorry you two. I just remembered I have to visit Sakura and you know the thing to do that other thing and...Bye!" Ino shouted as she ran out the door, closing it behind her. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of what those two were going to be doing soon and ran off, as she had said, to meet Sakura to tell her what she had just witnessed. Not like Kiba would be embarrassed by the news about him. Hinata on the other hand... but Ino had to tell someone.

After about another five minutes after Ino's departure, Kiba and Hinata regained their composure. Hinata looked up shyly at Kiba asking him what he had planned for the night. Blushing, Kiba answered.

"Well, I was planning on taking you out to that nice restaurant by the Hokage's office and then take you out to a movie and bring you back here for some home-made cinnamon rolls and just whatever after that. But then a little idea popped into my head and I thought you and me could have a little, well, you know, fun time, before the main event."

Hinata smiled at him. "That sounds lovely Kiba-kun. But I do have one question."

"Yes."

"You made home-made cinnamon rolls?"

"Yeah." Kiba said relieved that she wasn't stuttering or calling him a perv.

"Do you have any icing left? I feel like ruining our appetite." Hinata smirked with her attempt at a sexy look.

Kiba laughed a small laugh at this attempt. It didn't suit Hinata at all, but then again she was beautiful enough as it were so even an unflattering look on her was ten times better looking on her than it was on someone who was made for that kind of face.

"You know," he smirked, which he knew was damn sexy and a huge turn-on for Hinata, "I think I might have a little leftover," as he grabbed Hinata around the waist and carried her into the kitchen while giving her a deep kiss.

"Happy anniversary Hinata."

"Happy anniversary Kiba-kun."


End file.
